


A New Home

by sadboykylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboykylo/pseuds/sadboykylo
Summary: Balance had finally been restored in the Force, yet Rey had never felt so uncertain.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 191





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you do not want spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker. This is a manic-fueled, unedited drabble at five in the morning because I am sad.

A New Home

* * *

There is a place. I'll meet you there. 

A battle fought for centuries; a thousand generations of wisdom now holding her down. Balance had finally been restored in the Force, yet Rey had never felt so uncertain. Her feet sunk into the sand. The slow, residual feeling of being engulfed by her past and the sleepless nights she had spent on another barren planet.

It was over before it could even begin. 

Somewhere far off into the sky, her friends were celebrating - yet, the toast to victory left bitter taste in her mouth. She had wanted nothing more but answers, and ultimately, they had cost her everything. 

Peace and purpose.

It was the only promise she could hold onto. Yet it was vacant within the tremble of life, the promise that bound her to everything. Each whisper of the Force felt like a ridicule, a lie, a betrayal. For some odd reason, remaining on Jakku and counting the days would have been a better ending than this. 

The suns made their impending descent and Rey welcomed the return of darkness. 

Her mind fought for explanation, for bargaining, for that same peace and purpose she fought so gallantly to deserve. 

In the quest for closure, a low, familiar rumble whizzed somewhere _else_. It started beneath the sand, shaking the loose debris into small pockets of hope, growing so seismic even the droid beeped in unsettlement. Rey turned earnestly, scavenging whatever last piece of hope she held.

The wind carried the sand and a familiar scent of burning metal. A plume of smoke wafted into the endless horizon, meeting the oranges, the pinks, and purples of the sunset. In the thick of their overwhelming starlight, a figure grew from the arid haze. He rose from the dunes, more determined than he had ever been in his life. His hands unclenched; his stride strong. 

Rey was not alone. And she never will be again. 


End file.
